meurpfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezramon
Ezramon (born Nasum Chavus Aegohr Kenda Valedesk Nimazin) is the 13th member of the League of One from approximately 500 BCE. In order to escape being hunted, he placed himself in cryostasis and awoke over 2600 years later. Under the alias "Ezramon", he became the founder of the infamous organization The Barony, but stepped down as active leader in order to create a new organization called "The League". Background History Ezramon (born Nasum Chavus Aegohr Kenda Valedesk Nimazin) was the son of parents who ruled a Barony from the province in which he lived. At the age of 13 he showed particular intellectual promise and skill, and after condensed training, he joined the elite STG task force amongst the Salarion Union. Nimazin worked undercover amongst criminals for the STG, and it was during an undercover operation that he was approached by the League of One. The League of One was an elusive organization that specialized in espionage and assasination. Perhaps the most feared organization in the galaxy, it was an incredibly private group that only accepted 12 members at a time. Only the Salarian Union's Inner Cabinet and the Dalatress knew of each member’s home nation. However, Nimazin's initiation into the organization came at a time where the Salarion Union and the Asari republic were making diplomatic efforts to form the Citadel council. The Asari republic was the sole occupants of the Citadel at the time, and constantly pressured the salarian government to disclose the names of their clandestine special operations groups, particularly the League of One's. In preparation for the worst, the League of One had decided to break tradition and enlisted Nimazin as their 13th member, doing a thorough background check prior to their official confrontation with him. Nimazin left his STG job, and the Inner Cabniet created an alibi that he had recieved a "desk job" in Aeghor. Nimazin recieved rigorous training from the League of One as per his initiation. However, disaster struck when the Salarian Union and the Asari republic finally created the Citadel council. The Salarian Union buckled under pressure and ultimately revealed the names of every member of the League of One. The Asari Republic had leaked each member's identities to enemies they had made throughout the galaxy. All of their relatives were subsequently killed-- including Nimazin's wife and son. The League of One retaliated, assasinating every member of the Inner Cabinet. Consequently, they were each deemed enemies of the Salarian Union. Nimazin had kept a low profile, but after contact from his 12 comrades, Nimazin assumed he was the sole survivor. To protect himself from STG pursuers, he managed to confiscate the League of One's monetary funds-- self-entitled as the organization's sole survivor. He built a cryostasis from prothean technology, where he would rest in stasis for the next 2700 years. Current history Nimazin stepped out of the cryostasis chamber and in a stupor, accidentally fell 30 feet onto a stone corridor. He was discovered by an information broker known as Fruxden. Nimazin had the Prothean Neural Inhibitor Device (Alpha PND-01) implanted in his skull to ensure that his mind also “slept” for the duration of the cryostasis. It suppressed 95% of his memories, causing amnesia. Thus, when Fruxden inquired the salarian his name, Nimazin answered “Ezramon”, as the name of his dead son, and the only name he could recall. Within six months, The Barony was considered the “go to” source for information on Omega. Ezramon absorbed all the small information brokerages, building other sects within the Barony to support operations whilst not posing a threat to Aria's control on Omega. As the credits began to roll in, they were spent just as fast to grow the business. As Ezramon began to concentrate on building the other sects of the Barony, he entrusted his information brokerage, called The Ring, to a Lystheni salarian named Ghedi. Ezramon built an enforcement arm of The Barony, named Telemetry. By late 2196, The Dagger, The Flesh, The Dust and finally The Face were all incorporated into the Barony. Ezramon used what little free time he had to research the Prothean bracer. Determined to uncover his past, January 2199, he and his trusted Lieutenants left for Illium and questioned Dr. Que’lana, a Prothean museum curator, about the Prothean apparatus. Once she relayed the information, Ezramon had her killed. He later contacted Fruxden, who led him to where he found Ezramon long ago, and killed Fruxden. Ezramon the uncovered the hidden tunnel leading them to the cryostasis chamber where he spent over 2600 years. Ezramon was able to activate the systems there due to the VI recognizing his voice. He referenced numerical codes tattooed onto his body and deactivated the neural inhibitor, returning his memories. He activated the self destruct mechanism, in order to obliterating any trace of his past. Enter the Barony In Enter the Barony, Ezramon pursues his past, retracing his steps from five years ago. What the salarian discovers was that he placed himself in cryostasis some 2,700 years ago. What's more is that Ezramon discovered his true identity: he was the 13th member of the notorious League of One. Subsequently, the last link to that intelligence organization that is now nothing but legend and myth in the year 2199. Ezramon now understands why he knows the many skills he possesses: he was a member of the League of One, the most elite group of assassins to ever exist in the galaxy. He is also keenly aware that he is not a lystheni at all, but Ezramon does nothing to dispel the reputation that he is... Persistent Perfection Ezramon grows close to Omi Suyr, the Barony Lieutenant of The Skin. Following Ezramon getting his memory back, the two have a melding of the minds and find out their dark pasts. It is revealed here glimpses of Ezramon's past with the League of One, which Omi relives as if it occurred to her. She now understands Ezramon's hate towards the Council and his drive to clear the name of the League of One. Ezramon and Omi begin to truly fall in love, as odd a coupling as it may be... Lessons of Ziltus Jor This thread introduces James Brennan into the Barony. Here, Ezramon teaches James the fundamentals of Ziltus Jor, the lost martial art form of the League of One. The first hint of this was in Enter the Barony when Ezramon sees his Ziltus Jor pistols from so long ago. Planting the Seeds of War This meeting between Ascendant, The Barony, Ishtvika, ETI and the Darkstar Confederacy is what planted the seeds for the Confederation of Rogue States. It was also in this meeting that Ezramon made his play for power in regards to control of slavery, weapons trafficking, prostitution and intelligence organizations. Also, this was the first time Ezramon met Durandel...putting the AI in its place. Confederacy of the Rogue States - Formation of the Terminus Government This is the infamous meeting that took place on Omega involving The Barony, Ascendant, Darkstar Confederacy, Triangle, ETI, Aria and a few others. Though it was attacked, the meeting was a success and resulted in the formation of CORS. Sinister Plotting - Meeting of the Barony Leadership In this thread, Ezramon meets with his chosen Lieutenants and they discuss their future as the Barony and as the new Confederacy. During this time, Ezramon also formed the Department of Special Tasks (DOST) in the image of the League of One, appointing James Brennan as the Deaprtment Head. Disclosure In this thread, Ezramon discovers that Cairn, the Field Commander of SPEAR, is getting too close to his identity. He pays a very personal visit to the veteran turian and makes a deal for the life of Aularne... Nexus In this thread, the culmination of Ezramon's mechanations come to fruition. Having sent DOST to kill Councilor Inari, they sent her into a coma and then she eventually died. With Ezramon framing Nexus for Councilor Inari's assassination, the Citadel acts to destroy Nexus. Ezramon uses this as a springboard and distances the entire Confederacy from Nexus, Durandel and the Ascendant. Seizing power, Ezramon forms the Confederacy of the Terminus, setting up a Triumvirate with Trina of Darkstar Confederacy and Gerard Barber of Triangle. Galactic Peace Conference Chief Triumvir and the rest of the Triumvirate meet with the Citadel Council to discuss the issues that need addressing, specifically peace. Durandel and his terrorists attack the conference. The attacks was repelled and Durandel defeated. Councilor Dygnitas tells Ezramon he knows of his involvement in Inari's death. Ezramon assures Dygnitas that there will be a reckoning for all the sins he has commited. Peace is made between the Confederacy and the Citadel... Leagues Away Ezramon's meeting with the Salarian Councilor, Vragul. They meet on a Salarian planet to speak of news on clearing the wrongdoing of the League of One... Other Appearences *One Sinister Revelation At A Time *Business Meeting *Welcome Back *Gently *Crimes of War *Master's Mind *She Has Returned *Clear Reception *Suiting Your Needs *Unaligned Fate *Taking What Is Theirs *Unscheduled Reunion *Asari and Allies *The Watchers Are Born... *Back On The Job *Entertaining the Thought *The Mastermind, The Jockey and The Geek *Chasing Our Shadows *Terminus Conference *Another Day, Another Contract *When The Dust Settles